The Tokyo Sinners
by Cyline the Cherry Blossom
Summary: Akari Sakura is just an ordinary girl who just happens to be caught in a zombie apocalypse and might be the only one able to stop it with some help from some unlikely friends. Will she be able to save the world or will she only move humanity farther away from grace. OCs (Summary sucks, I know)


I seem to have this idea stuck in my head that bad things only happened on bad days. The sky's supposed to be cloudy and rain is supposed to pour onto the heads of unlucky people. But this day was perhaps one of the most beautiful days of my life. The sky was a alluring cornflower blue with a few fluffy white clouds and the temperature was moderate, not too warm and not too cold. Cherry blossoms fluttered down from the blooming trees, occasionally getting wrapped up in a flurry by a small gust of wind. So naturally, as I raced to school, I couldn't help but think that it was going to be a wonderful day. I also had a small feeling in the pit of my stomach that this day would change my life, but my sensible part brushed that off.

"Dammit!" I yelled again as I pulled on my socks, bouncing on one foot with a piece of toast in my mouth. I glided into the front hall, grabbed my bag, slipped on my shoes and bolted out the door, not bothering to say good-bye to my father who was undoubtedly asleep in his bed. Outside on the street, I waved to my neighbor before running off in the opposite direction towards my school. I was late... Again.

Suddenly, I slowed down and looking around. It was strangely quiet for a Tuesday afternoon. "I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed and picked up my pace, forgetting my previous suspicions.

I turned a corner, slamming into someone and ungracefully landing on my butt. Judging by the slight form, it was a girl, though I could not tell what she looked like as her hoodie was drawn up. After mumbling a quick apology, I took off in a sprint again, thankful for my athletic body. I slipped through the gates seconds before they closed, sliding along the cobblestone ground and praying to whoever would listen that I wouldn't miss the last bell.

* * *

It wasn't enough. The wall felt cold against my back as I stood outside of my classroom, waiting for Sensei Takwara to finish taking role. My nose was naturally buried in a book about universal theories. Call me a nerd if you want. It's interesting. I sighed and let my head fall softly against the brick, my blonde hair shielding my face. Footsteps echoed through the hall as the substitute Japanese history teacher, Sensei Cornaochinne, strode across the tile. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was such a strange guy. He insisted his students call him Raphael and nearly every girl in the school swooned over him. He was about to pass me when he stopped, "Late again, Miss Sakura?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

He frowned, "You should learn to be more responsible."

I huffed and didn't reply. He sighed softly before walking away. Probably to rape some teenage girl. A laugh erupted from me at the thought and I buried my face in the paper of my book to muffle the sound. It didn't work.

"Is there something funny, Sakura-san?"

I looked up into Takwara's stern face and swallowed thickly, "N-no, sir."

"Very well then, you can come back into the classroom now."

My body bent into a bow, "I am truly sorry for being late, Takwara-sensei."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Get in there."

I bowed my head as I passed him, but the moment my foot stepped over the threshold of the classroom, my head snapped up and I gazed around with an air of superiority. Unfortunately, no one in the class seemed to take me seriously. Something I can't understand. I am the reigning national martial arts champion after all. I sighed and settled into my seat at the back of the room. Only a few people acknowledged my presence.

There was Ellis Takeuchi, a girl with incredibly curly red hair and blue eyes. She was without a doubt one of the most popular girls in school, probably because of her money. Even though she had such a _great_ personality (sarcasm intended by the way). She laughed at me, mumbling something about me being a "loser ass loner"... Real original there, Ellis. Where do you get your insults? The back of a box of Bitchy-O's?

"Idiot," a voice mumbled behind me. I turned to raise an eyebrow at the boy sitting next to me. Kyo Asamoto, who had black hair and dark eyes, making it hard to tell if the were black or just dark blue. I didn't really know what to think about him, he seemed kind of snobby, but I had never actually talked to him.

Ellis slid from her seat and walked to the front of the class. How she became class president, I will never know. Some of the boys in my class wolf-whistled at her, causing me to roll my eyes. I noted that her skirt is shorter than the regulation one was, but Sensei Takwara didn't say anything about it. In fact, I think he was staring at her boobs. I scrunched up my node in disgust. Pervert. "How is she class president?" I heard Kyo mutter next to me and for once I had to agree with him; Ellis had the worst grades in class and she was one of the biggest spoiled brats I knew. Eh, guess popularity can get you somewhere after all.

Ellis then went on to say stuff about the school festival coming up and other junk I really didn't care about. I groaned softly, leaning back in my chair and gazing out the window. That feeling grew in my stomach that something was going to happen soon. My mother had always told me that my family had great instincts. I always asked her why, but she'd always reply that I'd find out eventually. I carefully watched a cloud float by as Takwara began the lesson.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, Akari-san."

I blinked groggily and found myself looking into Katsume Watanashi's dark brown eyes. He sat in front of me and was one of the few people in my class that I actually could get along with. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, smiling, "You don't want to incur the wrath of Sensei Koizumi, do you?"

I laughed, "No, don't suppose I do. Thanks for waking me up, Watanashi."

"Katsume," he corrected before turning around as Koizumi, the strictest teacher in school, entered the classroom.

* * *

The roof was probably my favorite places in the school. There was usually no one up there... Except on that day, two people were talking, one of them leaning against the chain link fence. It was a girl and boy, one of them I recognized from my class. His name was something Usui and he was the "bad boy". I rarely ever saw him in class. He was leaned up against the fence a cigarette, dangling from his mouth. His brown hair was messy and needed a haircut, but his blue eyes were focused and bright.

The girl looked like his younger sister. She had the same brown hair, but it was spiky at the edges and her eyes were the same cerulean blue. She was incredibly short though and looked more like a ten year old than a highschool student. I guess stranger things have appeared in my life. Sighing, I left them to their conversation and walked to the opposite edge fo the roof. I sat down on the ground and pulled an apple out of my backpack along with the book I was currently reading. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I really didn't. I thought I was helping people. I thought I was making the world a better place. I could have never been more wrong...

A shadow suddenly blocked my lighting and I looked up to see the girl hovering above me. She looked down at me with a considering expression, "You're Akari Sakura, right?

"Uh... Yes?"

She smiled suddenly, "That means you're the school's reigning martial arts champion!"

I continued to stare at her. She stuck out a small child-like hand, "Name's Miyuki Usui."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, not taking her hand. I looked down at my book, hoping she'd go away. She didn't.

"You're not very sociable, are you?"

"It's not a skill I need," I informed her without looking up.

"Well I-"

Suddenly, my vision faded before returning again. I wasn't sure why, but it startled me enough to make me jump up. Miyuki leaped back, looking at me like I was a freak. Across the roof, I could see Daisuke watching me. My eyes slowly trailed across the roof and stopped on the door. A shiver traveled down my spine as I slowly walked over to the metal slab. "Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked.

My hand paused inches from the doorknob, "I-I don't know..."

I stared down at my hand and realized it was shaking. Daisuke walked towards me, "Sakura-san?"

"Get back!" I exclaimed suddenly, jumping back just as the door burst open.

Miyuki and Daisuke were both startled. For a moment, nothing walked out, everything seemed calm. Too calm... I kept my gaze trained on the dark hallway that led to the stairs until a low moaning echoed from it. Something abruptly stumbled out of it. At first glance, it looked like a normal human, but upon closer inspection, I could tell that whatever it was, it was _not_ human.

"What the hell is that?!" Miyuki exclaimed.

I didn't answer her question, instead picking up the door that had been ripped from hinges. With one quick motion, I slammed the metal into the thing's head. My eyes slammed closed as blood splattered all over my uniform. There was a sickening crack before it slumped to the ground, clearly dead. For a long couple minutes, the three of us just stared at the body, unsure what to say. Daisuke opened his mouth to say something when a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air. The seriousness of the situation finally sunk in and we all leaped forward through the doorway.

It was the worst day for humanity and the sun was shining bright in the cornflower blue sky. Cherry blossoms fluttered to the ground calmly, the temperature was perfect. There were no clouds or rain or thunder. It was one of the prettiest days of my life, yet somehow it turned into a day of blood and a horror I never even thought possible.


End file.
